A Disney Meeting
by Disneyfanboy12
Summary: Kristoff only goes to Disney World because his best friend Sven always bugs him to come with him. But then he meets somebody that convinces him that maybe Disney isn't so bad after all. Disney World AU, Kristanna One-shot


**Hey guys! I'm a man/boy of my word, and here's the one shot prompt that is dedicated to Mgochie, an appreciated fan of mine. So enjoy!**

* * *

"I hate the teacups."

"Yo-you should've seen your face! HA!"

"I hate you sometimes, you know that? Why couldn't we have skipped the teacups?" Kristoff said as he clutched his stomach. Him and Sven had just got off of the Mad Tea Party ride and while Sven enjoyed it and was cheering like a little kid, Kristoff didn't like it one bit. The world around him was spinning and his stomach had done countless flips. He was feeling quite queasy and felt like he could throw up anytime. "You didn't have to get on. Besides that was like the second thing we got on," Sven pointed out. Sven was a pretty well-built man with dark brown hair as well as a rough goatee. He was a very light tan to go along with his brown eyes.

"Uhg, why'd I come to Disney World with you?" Kristoff asked, half to himself. "Because we're best friends and you didn't have anything to do," Sven answered proudly. Kristoff just glared at him. Sven just chuckled at him and pat Kristoff on the back. "Okay, I'll tell you what, I'll just go check out the gift shop while you sit down and feel better."

"That's the best thing I've heard all morning," Kristoff agreed. Sven chuckled and they walked to the nearest gift shop. As Sven entered Kristoff surveyed where he could sit. All the comfortable benches seemed to be taken. Great. Just peachy.

He sighed and he looked some more until he found a lunch table outside of a restaurant and sat down. He sighed as he rubbed his stomach, trying to will it to feel better. _"Stupid teacups,"_ he thought to himself. He took out his phone and began scrolling mindlessly through Facebook, trying to get his mind of the nausea. He was brought out of his thoughts when somebody began to talk to him.

"Excuse me?" a shy small voice said. Kristoff looked up from his phone to see that a thin, yet petite woman was standing in front of him. Her long platinum blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and her sapphire eyes seemed to radiate in the sun, as did her porcelain doll face. She wore blue leggings and a white shirt, portraying Steamboat Willie.

"Uh...yeah?" he asked, rather awkwardly, glancing from his phone to her.

"Is there anyone sitting there?" the woman asked, her soft voice low. Kristoff shook his head slowly. "Can I sit there?" she asked again.

"Um...sure I-I guess," Kristoff said with a shrug. The woman nodded in thanks and she sat down next to him. Kristoff stared at her for a moment before resuming his scrolling. They sat there for a few moments in silence until Kristoff winced and clutched his stomach.

"Are you okay?" she asked, noticing how he was taking deep breaths. "I might be a _little_ nauseous," Kristoff admitted, as he felt a sensation of vomiting hit him. As his cheeks puffed out, the woman searched through her purse quickly and got a brown paper bag and handed it to Kristoff. He snatched it out of her hand and ran behind the restaurant building, hunched over and vomited in the bag. At that moment, he decided he would never get on the spinning teacups as long as he lived. He straightened himself out, and wiped his mouth. He walked back to the woman who was playing a game on her phone. He looked down at her when got to the table.

She looked up from her phone. "Feeling better?" she asked. "Yeah, thanks," he said with a hoarse voice. He sat back down and looked up at the sky as he felt a small headache coming on.

"I'm Elsa, by the way," the woman said as she stuck her hand out a Kristoff. He looked from her hand to her, an unsure look on his face. After a few moments he took her hand and shook it, albeit a bit awkward. "Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman," he said slowly.

"So, Kristoff, you wanna tell me why you were so nauseated?" Elsa asked.

"Teacups from hell," he said briefly.

"Teacups...from hell? she asked raising a quizzical eyebrow at his choice of words. Kristoff nodded. "The spinning teacups," he elaborated pointing towards the direction of the Mad Tea Party.

"Oh."

"You know, you don't look like a, uh, _Disney_ type of person," Elsa said after a minute of silence.

Kristoff furrowed his brow and looked at the woman. Why was she was trying to start a conversation with him? Whatever. Minus well kill time somehow while waiting for Sven to hurry up. "You're right about that. I just came here because of my friend. He wouldn't leave me alone, and he kept asking me until I gave in," Kristoff explained.

"Your friend sounds like my sister. She insist that I have to get of the house more. She loves this place."

"So if you aren't here alone, where's your sister?" Kristoff asked curiously. "In the gift shop. I convinced her to let me take a break from all this walking," Elsa laughed.

"Yeah well, me and my friend just came from Epcot. He only wanted to go there because he wanted to meet the characters from 'Frozen'."

"Your friend must really like the movie to have to wait in a two-and-a-half hour line. Wait, how old is he?"

"Well, he's a couple months younger than me, so he's twenty."

They sat there and conversed about his friend, Kristoff amazed that he was capable of holding one, until Elsa gasped and looked in horror towards the gift shop. Kristoff followed her gaze and his widened as well. There was Sven carrying a _large_ hill of purchased merchandise in hand. There was practically anything you could imagine: T-shirts, Mickey Mouse hats, toys, plush dolls, balloons, souvenirs, and so many more things. But Elsa's was looking at the person next to him. And while she looked at her in surprise, and a bit of disappointment, Kristoff couldn't help but look at her with a interested gaze, his eyes widening as he took the stranger in.

She was quite small, roughly about the same size as Elsa (although Elsa was a few inches taller), but where Elsa sported a white blonde hair color, this woman was a redhead who wore it in haphazardly made braids, some hair sticking out. Her teal eyes sparkled in excitement and happiness, almost like a child caught up in a candy store. Her grin split her porcelain doll face in two, the freckles on her face dancing as the sun reflected on her. She wore a Peter Pan shirt with the words "Never Grow Up" with Peter flying around the words.

"Anna," Elsa said with a groan as the redhead approached them, also with her own small pile of goodies.

"Oh, hi Elsa. Sven this is my sister Elsa. Elsa this is Sven, a friend that I just made while in the gift shop," Anna said, as she placed all the bags on the table. Elsa gave a quick wave to the man with the light tan and focused back on Anna.

"How much did you spend on all of this?" Elsa pointed a lithe finger towards the merchandise.

"Not that much," Anna said a little too quick. Elsa glared at her and Anna began to chew on her lower lip, something she did when she was nervous.

"Anna," Elsa said in a firmer tone. "Not that much Elsa, really," Anna lied, continuing to gnaw on her lip. Elsa raised a questioning eyebrow. "What? I didn't spend _that _much," Anna said defensively.

"Okay, I guess that we won't be having any chocolate tonight then," Elsa said crossing her arms, trying to hide a sly grin from forming.

Anna gasped in horror. "I spent may or may not have spent 125 dollars," Anna admitted in a low voice.

Elsa looked at her with wide incredulous eyes. "You spent 125 dollars on merchandise?!"

"Yeah, but look at all the neat stuff I got!" Anna said excitedly as she went through all the bags and began showing her sister all the things she had gotten. A plush Mickey Mouse, Mickey Mouse ears, t-shirts, backpacks, picture frames, some weird thing that Elsa had no idea what it could be...

All the while Kristoff had zoned out while Sven was doing the same to him, looking on at the cute little redhead trying to defend herself on why she spent a ridiculous amount of money in one outing. "Oh, who's this?" Anna asked after she finished. "Oh, Anna this is Kristoff. Kristoff this is my sister who I was telling you about," Elsa introduced. Realization hit Kristoff in the face like a frying pan when Sven nudged him, and he noticed the goofy grin he had while looking on at her.

"Oh! H-hi, my name's Kristoffer," he said quickly, but his cheeks turned a bright red, "Wait, no! Not Kristoffer, it's Kristoff...wait, your sister just told you that, so you probably knew it wasn't Kristoffer, hey, is it hot or what?"

Everybody looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Why's he so weird?" Anna whispered to Elsa, though it came out as a loud whisper and Kristoff heard it. His blush grew deeper, his face an unhealthy shade of red.

"I don't know. He was acting normal a few minutes ago," the platinum blonde responded.

"What the carrots was that all about?" Sven asked aloud. Kristoff coughed nervously. "Ummm...sorry," he said adding a nervous laugh at the end. He extended his hand out to Anna. "I'm Kristoff," he said, his voice going low after each word. Anna glanced between his hand and his face, as if determining if she should shake his hand or not. Kristoff gulped hard, looking down at his shoes. Just when he was about to put his hand down, he felt a small hand grasp his large one, moving it in a up and down motion. Kristoff let out a breathe he didn't even know he was holding as he gave her a lopsided grin.

"I'm Anna," she said as she let go of his hand. She took a good look at this weirdo. He was big, but not in a fat way but in a really muscular way. In addition to his muscular build, she also noticed that he had a height advantage of nearly a foot on her. He had chocolate brown eyes that you could lose yourself in given the chance, and a pretty big nose but it fit him well. All of a sudden, Anna felt a little bit self-conscious and also felt some butterflies go off in her stomach.

"Sooo..." Sven said in an attempt to break the tension.

"Um, I guess we should get going. Nice to meet you," Elsa said, grabbing Anna's arm as well as all the gift shop goodies.

Kristoff looked at them with wide eyes, not quite yet ready to leave the presence of this young ginger. But his shyness took over him as he didn't say anything. But that didn't mean Anna was going to let any shyness take over.

"Wait!" she said abruptly stopping and nearly making Elsa fall. "What now, Anna?" Elsa said a little annoyed since she almost fell. Anna blushed a little and mumbled an apology to her older sister.

"Well, I was thinking since we just made friends, maybe we could spend the rest of the day together or something," she suggested. Anna began to gnaw on the inside of her cheek as Elsa looked at her and back to the two men. Kristoff blushed heavily again and Sven was beginning to eat a carrot.

"Okay? Sure," Elsa said after contemplating her younger sisters request. "Great, let's go," Anna blurted out too quickly. Kristoff stayed silent the entire time, finding his shoes as a point of interest. Why was this girl that he never had seen before make him feel so nervous? "You like her," Sven whispered through a mouthful of carrots. "What?" Kristoff asked taken aback. "You, Kristoff Bjorgman, my bestest friend in the whole wide world, have googly eyes for Anna," Sven said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it was...

"No, I don't," Kristoff lied. "You can't lie to me Kristoff. I've known you since we were born, practically," Sven argued. "I don't like her," Kristoff said a little more louder and angrier. "Okay, if you say so you big lug," Sven whispered playfully with a hearty slap on Kristoff's back.

They got in line for space mountain, and Anna insisted on getting on next to Kristoff as well as stand next to him in line, which meant Sven and Elsa were going to be stuck together.

"Sooo..." Anna tried to strike up a conversation. "So," Kristoff echoed and he began to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You come to here to Disney much?" Anna asked hopefully.

"No...not really," Kristoff said barely above a whisper. "Oh. Well, I don't know if Elsa told you, but I _love_ coming here! I mean, you did see me with all that stuff when I came out of the gift shop. My room is decorated in Cinderella things, and no it's not weird for an eighteen-year-old woman to have her room decorated in that and-"

"Next," Kristoff interrupted.

"Excuuuuuse me? It is very rude to interrupt people like-"

"No, we're next to get on the ride," Kristoff clarified pointing in front of her, reveling the open gates. "Oh. Well, why didn't you say so," Anna said as she playfully punched Kristoff's arm. As she entered the train, she tripped on her own foot and landed face first on the cushiony seat.

"Hey are you okay?" Kristoff rushed to her side and helped her up. "Me? Pshh, yeah! I like totally meant to do that. So are you getting on or are you gonna be a chicken?"

Kristoff furrowed his brow. Wow, this girl was clumsy and wow, did she talk a lot. But she was still, somehow, demanding of his attention. He sat down next to her carefully and buckled up while putting on the restraints. They sat there in an awkward silence, while hearing Sven and Elsa behind them have a conversation about how carrots and chocolate would be a great mix together, until the ride began.

"This is it!" Anna squealed.

"Yeah..." Kristoff huffed. The proximity they had was making Kristoff very uncomfortable. Well, that and the fact that he was getting on another ride after he was puking his guts out 30 minutes ago. "Oh look how bright those lights are!" Anna pointed to the lights that were blinking. Kristoff gave a nod. Not like you could see too much anyway...

They started to go up the hill and everybody began to cheer...besides Kristoff. He thanked the stars for the darkness, so that way Sven, Elsa, or more importantly Anna wouldn't notice how green his face got when they descended down the hill and started making sharp turns.

The ride couldn't have ended any quicker for him. Boy, did those teacups take their toll on him.

"Wow, that was sooo cool and fun!" Anna declared. "Right Kristoff?"

"Uh-huh," he answered as he tried to fight the nausea. They went a many more rides (much to Kristoff's displeasure and Anna's pleasure) with Anna sitting next to him the entire time. Thankfully (or maybe not), lunch had come. As Kristoff was in line, Sven came and threw an arm over his shoulders. "So, what you gonna get?"

"Well, that burger looks good."

"No, I mean what are you gonna get her?" Sven said as he nodded in Anna's direction, which was behind them. "Nothing?" Kristoff said cautiously.

Sven frowned. "If you want to get the girl, you gotta be a gentleman."

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Kristoff whispered exasperated.

"It's quite obvious my friend."

Kristoff sighed and buried his face in his hands. Why'd he agree to come?

He ordered and asked Anna what she wanted. He kept telling himself that he was doing this to get Sven off his back.

"What? Oh no, you don't have to buy me anything. Elsa can-"

"I insist!" Kristoff exclaimed, looking at Sven over his shoulder.

"Um...okay, I guess?" Anna said looking at her sister who shrugged in return. Kristoff bought the food for the both of them. While eating, there was an awkward silence, everyone eating there food and not attempting to make conversation. Stolen glances was the MO for Kristoff and Anna. They finished eating, and went on more rides (Anna, of course, called dibs to sitting with Kristoff on all of them) before the four decided to call it a day.

Waiting for the trolley to take them back to the parking lot, Kristoff stared at the ground. This maybe the last time he ever sees this redheaded, feisty, clumsy, yet beautiful girl in his life. And if he was being honest, he wanted to see her again. He sighed. He couldn't believe what he was doing.

"So, Anna," Kristoff said, getting said girl's attention.

"Yeah?"

Kristoff wiped his clammy hands on his jeans._ "I have to get her number," _he thought to himself. He saw she had her phone in hand. Maybe he could strike up a conversation on phones.

"Is that an IPhone?" he asked quickly.

"Um, yeah," Anna responded.

"Wow. Are they good phones?"

"Mines hasn't caused me any problems, so I guess?"

"That's, uh, nice to know. I, err, prefer, uh, a Samsung galaxy," Kristoff said, digging in his pocket and pulling out his black Samsung Galaxy S4. "Cool," Anna answered and bit her lip looking at him through her lashes. This was awkward. But he was pretty gorgeous...Wait, what?

The trolley came and they boarded. Kristoff was running out of time.

"Sooo...talking about cell phones, what's the deal with cell phone numbers, right?" he added a nervous chuckle at the end. Anna looked really confused. Get it together Kristoff.

"I mean how can they give you a number, right? Like what if, T-Mobile gives you a number, but somebody from AT&T has that number?"

"I'm pretty sure that won't happen, though. Each phone company should have assigned numbers to give to their customers," Anna said lowly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Right," Kristoff was resisting the urge to face palm. "We're here!" Sven and Elsa called. The trolley stopped and they were at the parking lot. Crap balls.

Sven and Elsa decided to go get the cars, which left the Kristoff and Anna alone, again. Last chance.

"Sooo, phones?" Kristoff wanted to shrink right now. Damn his non-existent people skills.

"You know, if you want my number all you have to do is ask," Anna said with a nervous smile. Kristoff looked at her, eyes wide in surprise. He nodded.

"Well, you haven't asked me yet," Anna teased with a smile and a blush. Kristoff blushed as well and offered a lopsided grin.

"Well, um, A-Anna can I, uh, maybe, have your number? Unless you don't wanna gimme your number, then-"

"Kristoff!" Anna interrupted him mid-rant. "Yes. You can have my number."

Kristoff's mind was at ease when she said that. They traded numbers, and the honk of a horn brought them back.

"Oh, well bye," Anna said as she saw Elsa in the car waiting for her.

"Oh, um, okay. I-I'll call you, then."

"Yeah, okay.

Kristoff stuck his hand out awkwardly. Anna glanced at his hand and him, and just like earlier, he looked down. But it took him by surprise when he felt someone clinging on to him. When he saw what was happening, Anna was _hugging _him. He didn't know what to do, but it came together when he wrapped his arms around her, and tapped her back lightly. She broke away, and with a nervous smile, she went inside her car, and it drove away.

He couldn't help the goofy grin that formed. As Sven pulled up and he got in, he thought one thing.

Maybe Disney World wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

**Well this is it! Let me know what you guys think. And From Time WILL be updated either later today, or tomorrow.**

**Peace!**


End file.
